Aussicht
by Nejumi
Summary: Tentang mimpi, tempat asing, penculik dan designer nyentrik bagi seorang bintang—Byun Baekhyun.
1. View

.

.

.

 **네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치**

Hijau, tanah basah, aroma hujan

Langkah kaki telanjang Baekhyun menimbulkan jejak.

Jemarinya menghalang ranting-ranting pohon yang menghalangi pandangan

Tidak ada siapapun,

Asing…

Semua begitu asing.

Harus segera pergi dari sini. Cari jalan keluar. Hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya

Berbalik, jalan yang sempat dilewati sudah berubah. Hanya lebat pepohonan di hadapanya

Cari jalan lain. Harus segera keluar dari sini.

Gemeresak terdengar dari dalam hutan. Dicarinya sumber suara, ia melangkah buru-buru masuk hutan.

Seekor burung terbang rendah, ujung bulunya bersinar kemerahan.

Diikutinya arah terbang burung itu…

…hinggap di tangan seorang pria

Hanya tatapan mata yang sempat terlihat, sebelum sosok itu menghilang di balik rimbun pepohonan…

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercenung sendirian

.

 **Aussicht**

 **A Chanbaek fanfiction**

 **R to M rated**

 **Inspired by several songs**

Tentang mimpi, tempat asing, penculik dan designer nyentrik bagi seorang bintang—Byun Baekhyun.

.

 _Semua kehabisan kata karenamu_

 _Lebih dari pemandangan 4 dimensi mengagumkan_

 _Terperangkap dalam cahaya lembut dan manis_

 _Sekarang kau bisa melihat warna nada_

.

Terik

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, bentuk penyesuaian sinar matahari masuk dari jendela kamar. Ia duduk, mengusak-usak kepala—berpikir.

Mimpi…

Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya hanya mimpi yang bukan pertama kali. Sekarang ia jelas-jelas bukan di hutan, tapi di dalam kamar yang…

Ranjang, kamar, bantal, dinding, atap, pintu, semua asing untuknya.

Mengggaruk tengkuk yang gatal karena keringat, ia terus berpikir. Ini kamar siapa? Jelas bukan kamar apartemenya di pinggiran Seoul. Bukan kamar Kyungsoo, bukan kamar Luhan, bukan kamar di rumah kampung halamannya di Gyeonggi. Dan ia tidak pernah mendapat kamar hotel sesederhana ini, selalu bintang 5.

Turun dari ranjang berukuran sedang itu, Baekhyun melihat kopernya tergeletak di dekat lemari. Melirik cermin besar menempel di tembok, ia ingat tshirt dan celana jeans ini yang dipakainya tadi sore.

Tadi sore? Ini siang terik. Berarti kemarin?

Kemarin… apa yang terjadi kemarin? Seingatnya kemarin ia masih di atas pesawat Singapura-Seoul setelah mengadakan fan meet.

Melihat keluar jendela, Baekhyun makin terkejut. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah biru, langit dan laut. Ternyata kamar ini terletak di lantai 2 sebuah rumah, bisa melihat halaman depan yang disesaki pepohonan.

Okay, ini di mana? Baekhyun mulai panik.

Berpikir Byun Baekhyun, berpikir. Keluhnya menggigiti ibu jari sambil terus melihat jendela.

Di antara pohon—mungkin mangga—Baekhyun melihat seseorang, ia buru-buru keluar kamar.

Menyusuri rumah, tidak sulit menemukan pintu keluar. Hanya perlu turun tangga, sudah disambut pintu depan yang terbuka. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih pegal dan dekorasi rumah itu, tanpa alas kaki, Baekhyun berlari keluar dan…

Sosok yang berdiri di antara dua pohon itu membuatnya terpaku.

"Oh, hei. Sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun belum amnesia, ia masih ingat betul bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bintang hallyu. Seorang penyanyi terkenal asal Korea yang dipuja-puja secara global. Dan ia sudah sering—hampir selalu—bertemu dengan pria tampan segala rupa. Namun…

Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mata dan telinganya lebar ditambah suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tercengang.

Mendekat, pria itu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun "Hello?"

Baekhyun tersentak "Ah iya?"

"Ternyata belum betul-betul bangun." Pria itu menggeleng-geleng sambil menggulung tambang di tangannya.

"Aku di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Rumahku." Jawab pria itu masih sibuk menggulung tambang.

"Di mana?"

"Lombok."

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut "Itu daerah mana? Busan? Jeju? Singapura?"

"Dekat Bali." Pria itu menaruh tambang di bawah pohon.

"Bali?" Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin daerah Singapura karena di Korea sekang musim dingin, bukan terik begini. "Itu dekat mana?

Mengusap kening dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengannya, pria itu tertawa "Indonesia."

Baekhyun tercekat karena 2 hal. Pertama, suara tawa pria itu. Kedua, jawaban yang didengarnya. Ini bercanda atau lawak?

"Aku tidak bohong." Pria itu sepertinya bisa mendengar perdebatan isi otak Baekhyun.

"Tapi… aku… tidak, tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali, membantah. "Kemarin aku masih di atas pesawat, bagaimana—"

"Aku yang membawamu kemari." Jawab pria itu kemudian menunjuk ayunan di antara 2 pohon tadi "Mau coba? Itu baru selesai kubuat."

Baekhyun menoleh, sebenarnya ingin coba naik ayunan itu, tapi ia sadar ada yang lebih penting di sini. Ia menarik napas panjang "Kau menculikku?"

Pria itu tertawa lagi, santai sekali " _Practically, Yes_."

Sialnya, Baekhyun hanya paham bagian 'yes'. Tapi itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Byun Baekhyun diculik. Sekarang sedang disembunyikan di daerah Lombok, Indonesia. Sudah bisa membuat sekujur syaraf merinding.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba tenang, walau demi apapun ia tidak bisa tenang.

Nyatanya, pria di depannya ini jauh lebih tenang "Mauku?" ia bertanya dengan sangat santai.

"Kau menculikku pasti ada maunya. Katakan, akan kuberikan." Pernyataan Baekhyun terdengar lebih mirip tantangan.

Tangan terangkat, pria itu menunjuk ke garasi. Sebuah mobil jeep ada di sana "Motorku rusak, sama sekali tidak bisa diperbaiki." Ternyata ia menunjuk bangkai motor yang tersandar di tembok "Seorang pelanggan menerjunkannya, hampir masuk jurang."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya menahan emosi "Jangan main-main, jika hanya motor—"

"Hanya 4 hari, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tahu benar bahwa jadwalmu kosong 4 hari ini." Pria itu duduk di ayunan yang baru saja dibuat.

"Dan…kau tahu _jadwalku_?" okay, ini sudah terdengar lebih horror dari percakapan awal.

"Sudah kupastikan itu. Tenang saja, _you won't regret anything_." Jawab pria itu mengayunkan kaki di atas ayunan karyanya.

"Tidak usah sok bicara Bahasa Inggris." Protes Baekhyun.

Pria itu merengut, menghentikan gerak ayunan "Kupikir seorang artis global sepertimu setidaknya paham Bahasa Inggris."

Baekhyun mendengus "Jelas sudah, tujuanmu menculikku hanya ingin menghinaku."

Pria itu tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala "Mandi sana. Ilermu tercetak jelas di pipi." Entah itu tawa ke berapa.

Baekhyun terkesiap "Sialan!" racaunya mengusap pipi dengan lengan kaos.

Baru saja akan berbalik masuk rumah, suara motor membuatnya urung. Seorang pria datang dengan motor matic berwarna hitam.

"Ya ampun. Jadi benar kali ini pria." Ucap pria baru itu begitu turun dari motor.

"Hoi, Kai. Dari mana kau?"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut. Aneh memang, walau ini jelas di Indonesia, dua pria tinggi itu bicara Bahasa korea dengan amat fasih, termasuk logat kentalnya.

Dan apa tadi ia bilang? Kali ini pria? Jadi selama ini yang pria pemilik rumah di tepi pantai adalah penculik wanita?

"Pesan papan surfing." Pria yang disebut Kai menoleh pada Baekhyun "Perkenalkan aku…"

"Aku mandi dulu!" Baekhyun buru-buru masuk rumah. Ia tidak peduli bahwa sama sekali tahu di mana letak kamar mandinya.

"Dia tidak seseksi saat di tv."

Baekhyun menoleh, memandang sinis pada tamu yang baru datang itu. ia sempat melihat si penculik tersenyum lebar padanya.

.

.

"Kuharap kau tidak serius mengenakan baju itu." Suara dari pintu kamar.

Bukannya menyahut si penculik, Baekhyun masih cuek saja bercermin menata rambutnya. Memang apa salahnya dengan jeans dan jaket?

Si penculik masuk kamar, membuka lemari pakaian lalu melemparkan selembar kaos tipis pada Baekhyun. "Pakai itu saja. Kau bisa jadi ikan asin jika memakai jaket tebal begitu."

Baekhyun mendengus, menggenggam kencang kaos di tangan "Sebenarnya maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku? Meminjamimu baju. Karena ini di Lombok, daerah tropis di pesisir—"

"Maksudmu menculikku. Kau jangan main-main…"

Pria itu menggaruk telinga lebarnya "Park Chanyeol. Itu namaku dan aku tidak menculik orang untuk main-main. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya dalam arti menculik, biasanya mereka yang menghampiriku minta disembunyikan."

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit

"SNSD, Sistar dan lainnya, member mereka pernah datang kemari untuk berlibur dengan sadar dan aku dibayar." Lanjut si telinga lebar.

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Sudahlah, pakai dulu bajunya. Nanti kau juga paham." Chanyeol berbalik keluar kamar "Ah iya. Kutunggu di meja makan. Kau belum makan dari kemarin." Ucapnya tanpa memandang

Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치**

.

Memang Baekhyun akui, untuk ukuran diculik, ia diperlakukan dengan sangat baik. Tangannya tidak diikat, mulutnya tidak disumpal dan ia tidak disekap di dalam kamar, apalagi sampai (amit-amit) diperkosa, BDSM atau sebagainya. Ia diberi baju layak, tidak mengalami kekerasan bahkan sekarang bersama penculiknya—Chanyeol—makan di meja makan dengan menu nasi goreng telur dan sosis ditambah segelas susu cokelat. Ya walaupun Baekhyun masih tetap cemberut.

"Sudah kenyang, kan? Ayo!" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol sudah bangkit meraih kunci motor.

"Ke mana?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ke pemesanmu."

HOLY SH*T

Baekhyun memang tidak jago Bahasa inggris, namun—paling tidak—ia tahu makian yang baik.

"Pemesan? Kuharap kau bercanda, Park Chanyeol." Jari telunjuk diangkat ke depan wajah Chanyeol "Kau bisa dituntut atas pasal perdagangan manusia, apalagi dalam kasus ini, aku seorang artis."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau artis. Aku belum lupa." Chanyeol malah mendekap tangan di dada "Dan tenang saja, kau tidak akan menuntutku. Jadi ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Punya. Aku memilih untuk tidak ikut." Baekhyun mendebat.

"Begini, pilihannya adalah ikut dengan sadar atau tidak sadar?" terdengar santai, tapi jelas itu ancaman.

"Kau mau membiusku?!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia sadar, kali ini benar-benar acara penculikan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Ganti pilihan. Jalan sendiri atau kugendong?"

"A…Okay, aku jalan sendiri." Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa mendebat.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Setidaknya kau bisa bicara 'okay' dengan baik."

Sungguh rasanya Baekhyun ingin melempar piring kosong ke wajah tampan Chanyeol. Eh tampan? Ah anggap saja lumayan.

.

.

Duduk di boncengan motor matic—katanya milik Kai—Baekhyun paham kenapa Chanyeol memaksanya untuk berganti baju. Cuaca panas parah, itu belum terhitung bahwa mereka menyusuri pantai, melewati kota, hingga sampai di sebuah bangunan rumah berlantai 2.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memandangi cemas rumah itu "Kau tidak berniat turun?"

"Begini, Park Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menarik napas, mengatur emosi supaya tidak naik ubun-ubun "…Aku bisa memberikanmu motor seperti yang kau ingin. Merk, model, tipe apapun, kau tinggal pilih, tapi kumohon jangan melakukan apapun padaku."

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, menahan senyum melihat tampang artis di belakangnya. Seperti anak kucing, pikir Chanyeol. "Kau masih belum percaya padaku?" Ia turun dari motor, melepas helm lalu meletakannya di atas spion.

"Hanya orang gila yang percaya pada penculiknya." Baekhyun menjawab ketus.

"Tidak ada yang menculik orang gila." Chanyeol tidak menanggapi serius.

Baekhyun berdecak makin kesal.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengarah pada wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya mundur waspada. Berdecak sekali, Chanyeol tanpa permisi melepaskan kaitan helm Baekhyun.

"Begini, tadi kau lihat kita melewati kantor polisi, kan?"

Baekhyun menerawang, mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya ia paham kantor polisi yang Chanyeol maksud, walau tidak sebangun dengan yang ada di Korea.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa melaporkanku ke sana." Chanyeol menggantung helm pada gagang spion "Sekarang bersedia untuk masuk? Atau perlu kugendong?"

Baekhyun berdecih, buru-buru turun dari motor. Ia lebih dulu melangkah masuk pagar rumah itu, walau kemudian berhenti, menunggu Chanyeol menyusul.

Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun tanpa bicara. Bukannya mengetuk pintu depan, tapi ia menaiki tangga samping bangunan asri itu. Baekhyun membuntut di belakang.

Begitu sampai di lantai 2…

"Kau geser ke sana." Ucap Chanyeol menunjuk pojok tangga. Seperti jarak batas pandang saat pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun bergeser, walau tidak paham kenapa harus menurut. Berbalik, ia tahu bahwa belakang rumah ini mengarah ke pantai yang jaraknya sama sekali tidak jauh.

Pintu diketuk 2 kali. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat buru-buru disusul suara besi grendel bergesek. Seorang pria berambut candy dengan kacamata berbingkai besar muncul kemudian.

"Hyung…"

"Park Chanyeol!" pria itu berteriak heboh "Mana? Mana pesananku?"

Baekhyun tidak bohong jika mengatakan bahwa dirinya sekarang merinding. Ia tidak melihat pria di depan Chanyeol, tapi suara kelewat antusias ditambah debuman kaki melompat di atas lantai kayu, sungguh menakutkan baginya. Apalagi kata 'pesanan' yang Baekhyun yakin ditujukan untuknya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan, meminta Baekhyun mendekat. Awalnya Baekhyun bergeming, tapi Chanyeol menatapnya serius, membuatnya melangkah maju, melebarkan pintu hingga bertemu pria itu.

"YA AMPUN KAU BETULAN BYUN BAEKHYUN"

"Aku—"

GRAB

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong tragis gara-gara tubuhnya dipeluk anarkis. Walaupun ukuran tubuh pria di depannya setara dengannya, tapi rasanya seperti diremas. Ini di luar segala perkiraan perlakuan yang akan diterimanya.

"Eum...aduh. tung-gu." Baekhyun mendorong lengan si rambut candy "Aku…eum sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ah maaf. Maaf. _Too much enthusiasm_." Orang asing itu menggaruk pelipis sambil tertawa canggung.

"Duh Hyung. Percuma, ia tidak paham Bahasa Inggris." Chanyeol berkomentar sambil tersenyum santai.

Baekhyun melirik sinis.

Menempatkan kacamata di kepala, pemilik rumah menggeser tubuh "Ayo masuk dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk masuk ruangan. Menatapi setiap manekin dengan berbagai macam pakaian. Ia sudah mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa semua orang yang ditemuinya begitu fasih Bahasa Korea.

"Duduk dulu."

Menurut, Baekhyun duduk di depan sebuah meja kerja sementara pemilik rumah sibuk di salah satu sudut ruang. Sedangkan seorang lagi—Chanyeol—duduk di sofa.

"Jadi begini, namaku Key." Ucap pemilik rumah tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Aku adalah pemilik brand Keychain—"

"Kau Key designer _itu_?!" Baekhyun melotot. Ia terkejut. Sangat.

"Iya." Baru kemudian Key menoleh, mengangguk santai "Aku memintamu datang kemari karena sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menghasilkan apapun…"

Baekhyun mengangguk walau tidak paham arah pembicaraan ini.

Key menghampiri Baekhyun sambil mengipasi leher dengan selembar kertas "Ingin minum es? Cuaca panas sekali."

"Tidak usah. Nanti saja." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tegang "Katakan saja maksudmu, Key-shi."

"Key, _just_ Key." Kacamata kembali dipasang menutupi mata kucingnya "Beberapa rancanganku terinspirasi dirimu. Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak benar-benar melihat itu cocok digunakan di tubuhmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali "Ja..di?"

"Kuharap kau mau mencobanya." Jawab Key mantap.

Baekhyun berkedip bingung "Tunggu. Kau menculikku ke sini, hanya untuk… _itu_?"

"Iya." Key nyengir lebar.

"Maksudku, hanya untuk mencoba _baju_?" Baekhyun kembali memastikan.

"Rancanganku." Key menegaskan.

"Aku jauh-jauh diculik dari Korea—"

"Singapura." Chanyeol menyela.

Melirik Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun berputar jengah "Iya Singapura." Ucapnya pada Chanyeol kemudian kembali beralih pada Key "Hanya untuk ini?"

"Iya." Key menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar lagi, kemudian menyadari tatapan kesal Baekhyun " _Okay, the point_ —ups." Ia ingat, lawan bicara tidak paham Bahasa Inggris "Aku juga ingin membuatmu liburan betulan, dan Lombok memang sepadan kan?"

"Kuharap kau bercanda." Baekhyun berucap sinis.

Key menghela napas "Okay. Aku juga tadinya tidak mau begini, tapi Jonghyun memang sialan. Ia sama sekali tidak memberiku celah untuk membawamu kemari."

"Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun Produserku?" Baekhyun memastikan.

Key mengangguk. "Dan sungguh, kuharap kau mau menolongku. Korean fashion week tinggal 2 bulan ke depan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tenang jika tidak bertemu dengan _muse_ -ku."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia pasrah dibilang _muse_ , ia pasrah disasarkan kemari, tidak ada gunanya juga menyesal atau marah-marah. Jalani saja 4 hari itu.

"Hyung, jadi kapan aku mendapat motornya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, Chanyeol berdiri menyender di bingkai jendela. Dan…

Entah kenapa rasanya berkedip pun sulit. Orang yang masih Baekhyun sebut sebagai penculik, sedang memandang keluar jendela. Diterpa cahaya matahari, sekujur tubuh itu seolah memantulkan segala biasnya. Hembusan angin menggerakkan rambut kemerahan, seakan melambai meminta Baekhyun mengelusnya.

Key tersenyum menyadari tingkah Baekhyun "Kau bisa langsung ke tempat Tomi. Terserah pilih saja apa yang kau mau."

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang."

Saat sosok itu menoleh, mata tajamnya membuat Baekhyun gelagapan seketika menatap Key.

"Dan Baekhyun…Semoga Lombok membuatmu betah ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Angin masuk ke dalam ruangan, tapi pipinya makin panas seiring langkah kaki melewati punggungnya.

 **.**

 **네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치**

.

Hari hampir sore saat Baekhyun mengeluhkan 'Kapan acara fitting baju ini selesai?'. Ia tahu benar bahwa Key designer terkenal di Korea, tapi ia tidak paham kenapa tubuhnya yang pas-pasan ini dijadikan _muse_. Ada yang lebih pantas jadi _muse_ , sosok tampan dan tinggi seperti…Chanyeol misal.

"Chanyeol benci spotlight. Percayalah, sampai pegal bibirku membujuknya."

Entah kenapa istilah 'bibir pegal' membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Semoga murni membujuk. Nah kenapa juga sampai berharap? Baekhyun membantah batinnya sendiri.

"Dan lagi karena… kau berkarakter." Jawab Key menyematkan sebatang jarum pada bagian punggung baju yang Baekhyun pakai.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit "Maksudnya?" jika yang dimaksud suara, sudah sering ia mendengar bahwa suaranya berkarakter.

"Aku pengidap _mood swing_ parah, sangat berpengaruh pada rancanganku. Fashion week mendatang bertema musim semi, mataku tidak bisa melirik yang siapapun selain kau."

Baekhyun berjengit. Jujur, ia merasa sedang dirayu.

Key terkekeh, "Tenang, aku tidak berminat dengan yang setipe."

Setipe yang dimaksud di sini adalah mereka berdua sama-sama terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria.

Mengutak-atik lengan baju Baekhyun "Aku punya pacar, walaupun menyebalkan dan pelit sekali menolongku"

"Jonghyun hyung?"

" _Who else?_ " Key melepaskan kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Tidak menyangka sebenarnya, jauh ia terbang nyatanya dunia masih terasa sempit. Ia melirik pintu, menanti kapan si Jangkung bertelinga lebar kembali.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Key berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu…" Key menunjuk wajah Baekhyun "…seperti teka-teki silang, menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan." Lalu melepaskan baju yang Baekhyun pakai.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa "Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tinggal di sini?"

Key tertawa, menggeleng kemudian membuat Baekhyun bingung "Byun Baekhyun, tidak bisakah tidak setransparan itu? Beri sedikit penutup pada isi otakmu."

Baekhyun masih menatap bingung.

"Akan lebih masuk akal jika objek pertanyaan itu, aku." Key tidak melirik Baekhyun kali ini. wajah penyanyi itu seperti kebanyakan makan pedas, merah "Tapi biarlah—oh Chanyeol."

Baekhyun seketika meraih kaosnya yang tergeletak di senderan sofa, memakainya cepat. Menoleh ke pintu, ia melihat Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah kantong plastic di tangan.

"Motorku datang minggu depan." Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun "Aku membeli banyak buah untukmu."

" _Thanks_." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Jika sekedar thanks, aku bisa mengucapkannya."

"Bukan itu. Kaosmu…" Chanyeol menunjuk baju Baekhyun "…kau memakainya terbalik."

Baekhyun berdiri salah tingkah, beranjak ke kamar ganti. Ia malu. Ya ampun, ia juga bingung kenapa harus malu pada orang biasa seperti Chanyeol? Seorang Byun Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa menegakkan kepala di hadapan ribuan orang.

"Papaaaa!"

Teriakan cempreng mengagetkan Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai membalik bajunya. Seorang anak kecil bermata bulat ada di pelukan Chanyeol.

Papa?

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya menyentuh bibir karena tidak percaya. Park Chanyeol seorang ayah? Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak suka hal ini, apalagi kenyataan bahwa anak itu mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Jesper dengan siapa ke sini?" Key mencubit pipi gembil anak itu yang sekarang ada di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Dengan mama." Jawab suara cempreng Jesper. Balita itu menatap Baekhyun bingung "Dia siapa?"

"Teman Papa." Chanyeol menjawab santai, kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak menangkap sinyal putus asa dari wajah itu "Mau kenalan?"

Baekhyun tercenung sedetik. Ia bukan tidak suka anak kecil. Ia sangat suka anak kecil. Kata orang, sifatnya yang ceria sangat cocok dengan anak kecil. Setidaknya bukan anak Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak siap.

"Aku… Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun kaku.

Chanyeol berdecak "Panggil saja Baekhyun Hyung." Katanya pada Jesper "Kita cari kerang yuk." Ia menggendong Jesper menuruni tangga.

Tidak perlu kepekaan tingkat tinggi bagi Key untuk merasakan perubahan atmosfer di ruangannya. Ia tahu benar wajah macam apa yang sekarang Baekhyun pasang. Dan ia jadi geli sendiri.

"Kita masih ada beberapa model yang harus dicoba." Disentuhnya bahu Baekhyun supaya pandangan beralih dari pintu.

.

.

Hari sudah benar-benar sore saat Baekhyun melepas baju—yang katanya—terakhir. Ia membuka jendela, melihat arah pantai. Chanyeol sedang berkejaran dengan Jesper di sana.

"Mana ibu Jesper?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Key yang masih sibuk memperbaiki baju sebelum-sebelumnya.

Key bergedik "Mungkin di café, mungkin di pantai, mungkin di pasar, mungkin di rumah."

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit "Ia ibu macam apa?" gumamnya.

"Ibu yang sedang berjuang demi anaknya."

"Dan ayah macam apa dia?" yang Baekhyun maksud adalah Chanyeol.

Bukan menjawab, Key tertawa keras. Baekhyun sampai menoleh bingung. Ada apa dengan designer nyentrik ini?

"Jadi… apa yang lucu?" Baekhyun curiga ia sedang dikerjai. Acara hidden kamera atau sejenisnya.

Masih terus tertawa, Key kesulitan mengatur napas "Ups. _Sorry_. Maaf. Tidak bermaksud membuatmu… kesal. Hanya saja…" menumpu dagu pada lengan, Key menatap genit "…tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya."

Baekhyun kembali memandang jendela.

.

 **네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치네경치**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

So, I am back (Apaan) Ini hanya proyek kecil di antara beberapa utang tulisanku yang terbengkalai. Jadi intinya, ff ini udah lama jadi draft tapi baru berani dipost sekarang.

Ff lain masih dalam proses ya broh. Hidupku lagi gak selo karna kerjanya pindah-pindah mulu, kaya buron.

Bad news, hape & dompet kecopetan, jadi bagi siapa saja yang berniat nyumbang, diperbolehkan. Apa lagi ini?!


	2. walls

_That moment that surprises me, until a deep secluded place, the blue that spreads that is you_

 _You silently approach me, a mirage that is spread before only me_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aussicht**

 **A Chanbaek fanfiction**

 **R to M rated**

 **Inspired by several songs**

Tentang mimpi, tempat asing, penculik dan designer nyentrik bagi seorang bintang—Byun Baekhyun.

.

 **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽**

.

.

Menjemput Baekhyun jelang senja itu, Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa buah-buahan yang dibelinya nyaris utuh. Terlihat hanya sedikit jeruk yang disentuh si sipit, terbukti dari onggokan di atas meja.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka makan buah tropis?"

Baekhyun melirik, "Hanya sedang tidak selera." Perhatiannya kembali ke sosok manekin tanpa baju. Sama sekali tidak menarik padahal.

Key yang sedang mengutak-utik salah satu rancangannya di layar laptop, terkekeh. Chanyeol melirik bingung. Ada yang salah, pasti.

"Jadi, urusan kita sudah selesai kan, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah, sudah. Terima kasih atas layanannya hari ini. Besok datang lebih pagi, ya." Key menghampiri Baekhyun, mendorongnya hingga ke pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hyung." Baekhyun berbalik lalu menunduk permisi.

" _Okay. See ya!_ " Key melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu ruangan.

Chanyeol semakin bingung melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terus ditekuk begitu mereka keluar ruangan sampai di samping motor. Ada apa dengan bocah ini sebenarnya?

"Jadi, kau ingin makan apa?" Pemikiran Chanyeol simple sekali. Mungkin Baekhyun cemberut karena lapar.

"Aku tidak lapar." Baekhyun memakai helm tanpa diminta. Ia bahkan naik ke boncengan sebelum Chanyeol naik ke atas jok motor. Tumben nurut begitu.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak lapar. Berarti kau harus menontonku makan nanti." Chanyeol memakai helm.

"Terserah." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa berniat melirik Chanyeol.

Tanpa tahu kenapa, Chanyeol tertawa geli sambil naik ke atas jok motor. Matahari mewarnai langit menjadi kemerahan saat itu.

.

 **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽**

.

"Kalau tidak turun, kau bisa diusir tukang parkir nanti." Bujuk Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan niat turun dari jok motor. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan si Sipit ini, kenapa pantatnya lekat sekali dengan jok motor Kai.

Akhirnya—walau masih cemberut—Baekhyun turun dari boncengan. Ia mengekor Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju salah satu gerobak di depan pertokoan. Bingung dengan tujuan si Jangkung itu.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lapar, aku bisa memesankan 1 untukmu." Bujuk Chanyeol lagi. Ia tidak mau dianggap tuan rumah tidak pengertian, apalagi dianggap penculik betulan. Walau sudah terlanjur basah, hanya itu image yang sekarang disandangnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Berarti tonton aku makan." Bahu Chanyeol bergedik cuek sebelum menarik salah satu bangku untuk duduk.

Baekhyun masih betah berdiri menjaga jarak dengan gerobak. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, ramai dengan berbagai macam pedagang dan orang lalu-lalang. Jadi ini semacam pasar malam, pikirnya mengangguk beberapa kali.

Saat pandangan matanya kembali pada Chanyeol, ia sempat melihat seseorang di samping Chanyeol menunjuk ke arahnya seperti bertanya sesuatu kemudian Chanyeol tertawa.

Chanyeol tertawa…

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkedip karenanya.

Byun Baekhyun dan segala yang dimiliki di bumi ini. Itu hanya tawa seorang asing yang sangat amat biasa jika dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang pernah ditemui. Kenapa harus terkesima karenanya?

Saat itulah Chanyeol balik menatap, membuat Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

Pemilik gerobak melewati Baekhyun dengan sebuah mangkuk penuh mie. Dan… apa itu? aroma kuah ditambah tampilan isi mangkuk, membuat Baekhyun mengkhianati bibirnya sendiri. Perutnya memang tidak bisa diajak bertoleransi lebih lama. Apalagi saat kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat mie dengan sumpit—meniup—melahap cepat. Baekhyun menelan ludah yang terasa seperti balok kayu.

Tidak ada pilihan kecuali menepuk bahu pemilik gerobak lalu mengangkat 1 jarinya. Iya, iya, Chanyeol memang tersenyum geli karenanya, tapi peduli apa, daripada mati kelaparan dan kebaperan.

"Kupikir kau tidak lapar." Komentar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya, ikut melahap mie ayam dengan amat bersemangat.

"Ya, katakan itu pada orang yang sengaja menyeretku ke tempat ini. Siapa tahan dengan aromanya?" sarkas. Mungkin Baekhyun menambahkan terlalu banyak sambal pada mie-nya, omongannya jadi makin pedas.

"Ya, kupikir seorang artis internasional tidak akan suka diajak makan di pinggir jalan begini." Chanyeol bergedik.

Baekhyun menelan kunyahan, menatap Chanyeol bengis. "Jangan menilai seseorang dari pekerjaannya. Toh, aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa penculik sepertimu ternyata sudah punya anak."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit "Penculik? Siapa? Aku?" mengarahkan sumpit ke wajah sendiri.

"Siapa lagi memangnya? Koki masakan ini? Setidaknya pikirkan perasaan anakmu nanti jika tahu bahwa ayahnya—"

Chanyeol menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuknya "Dengar Byun Baekhyun. Aku hanya seorang pemilik sebuah resort kecil, bukan penculik. Biasanya artis-artis sendiri yang mencariku, minta pelayanan super privasi. Kau pengecualian."

Kau pengecualian entah kenapa terdengar seperti 'Kau _special_ '. Okay sip. Baekhyun sempat tertegun karenanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu." Baekhyun memilih tidak peduli.

"Kalau bukan karena Key—tunggu dulu." Teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol menjeda sendiri ucapannya "Kau bilang apa? Ayah-anak? Siapa?"

Baekhyun menatap terkejut "Jesper? Anakmu itu. Oh ya ampun Park Chanyeol. Kasihan sekali nasib anakmu, ayahnya penculik dengan kapasitas otak kecil."

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. " _Oh god_. Berhenti memanggilku penculik." Ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut Baekhyun setengah porsi sisa mie-nya. "Dan… ya walau Jesper memanggilku ayah, tapi dia bukan anakku."

Baekhyun melanjutkan makan. Terlihat tidak (ingin) peduli karena bagaimanapun kenyataannya mereka—Chanyeol dan Jesper—sangat mirip.

"Dia keponakanku. Anak dari kakakku. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih di kandungan. Makanya ia memanggilku ayah." Jelas Chanyeol.

Oh…

Oh…

Oh…

Baekhyun mengangguk, sempat berhenti mengunyah isi mulut. Ada kelegaan yang padahal ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa begitu lega mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

Seolah sekarang halal hukumnya untuk mengamati senyum di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Bahkan mungkin lebih…

Dan pemikiran ini membuat pipi hingga telinga Baekhyun merah.

"Jangan bilang karena pemikiranmu ini kau jadi cemberut terus melihatku?"

Baekhyun tersedak, batuk berkali-kali hingga gelagapan menggapai gelas minum.

Memang benar itu kenyataanya. Iya, memang itu kenyataanya, tapi mana bisa ia mengakui?

Tolong digarisbawahi. Seorang Byun Baekhyun—sang superstar—sempat kesal hanya karena penculiknya ia kira sudah punya anak?! _Oh my god_. Siramkan saja kuah mie ke wajahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa setelah melirik Baekhyun yang kupingnya kini terambati merah "Bercanda…" santai saja ia menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang hampir saja tersedak air minum.

Bercanda?

Itu hanya bercanda?

Tapi kenapa rasanya si kuping lebar itu bisa membaca isi otak Baekhyun?

Baekhyun kesal. Ia baru saja akan melahap mie di sumpitnya ketika dua orang remaja perempuan mendekatinya.

"Byun…Baekhyun?" salah satunya bertanya.

 _ **Shit**_

Tidak bisa bereaksi, Baekhyun hanya tercengang dengan sumpit tepat di depan bibir. Ini Lombok yang jaraknya jelas tidak bisa digapai dengan taksi, tapi kenapa bahkan ia bisa dikenali di sini?

"Bukan, aku…" Baekhyun terbata-bata karena menjelaskan dengan Bahasa Korea malah lebih membuat dua orang di hadapannya ini berbinar.

" _Ah, benar ternyata. Ya ampun. Siapa sangka malah bertemu di tempat begini?!"_

" _Can we have your authograph? Or photo?"_

" _Minta foto bareng."_

Baekhyun menelan ludah alot. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak paham apa yang diucapkan dua wanita ini, tapi gara-gara mereka sudah mengeluarkan smartphone. Sialan. Bagaimana ini?!

Chanyeol yang sedang membayar pada pemilik gerobak, melihat hal ini. Bergegas menghampiri, tanpa ijin, ia mengambil alih mangkuk dari tangan Baekhyun, meletakannya di meja, lalu menarik Baekhyun dari situ. Semua dilakukan secepat kilat, dalam hitungan detik.

Baekhyun berlari…

Ia berlari dengan tangan ditarik Chanyeol…

Ia tidak peduli sandalnya lepas, tertinggal di trotoar…

Ia bahkan tidak peduli apa saja yang mengotori kakinya yang tak beralas…

Apa yang ada di matanya saat ini hanya punggung tegap di hadapannya dan tangan besar yang menariknya menjauh dari kejaran dua perempuan tadi.

Mereka berlari, cepat tanpa mempedulikan makian orang-orang yang hampir ditabrak. Mereka terus berlari, melesat melewati jajaran pertokoan.

"Chanyeol ah…" panggil Baekhyun mulai terengah.

Pemilik nama menoleh, membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan. "Kita sembunyi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Jarak dada mereka hanya setengah jengkal.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata.

Bukan hanya langit, tapi semua berubah

Semua bagai biru…

Dan dunia Baekhyun terhenti saat itu juga.

.

 **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽**

.

 _Mengejutkan, menyesatkan, biru itu adalah dirimu_

 _Saat bertemu matamu, hatiku berubah biru_

 _Ketika bernapas, semua khayalku berbeda_

.

.

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Masih sama, Baekhyun tidak tahu keseluruhan plot mimpinya, yang ia tahu hanya mimpinya kali ini agak lebih jelas.

Terduduk mengamati sekitar, Baekhyun sadar bahwa segalanya masih sama seperti kemarin. Di sebuah kamar asing yang tidak begitu besar dengan koper tergeletak di pojok ruangan.

Menyisir rambut dengan tangan, ia teringat bahwa kemarin tangan besar menggenggamnya erat sambil berlari menyusuri keruwetan pasar malam di tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya. Memandangi tangan sendiri, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian ia malah memukulkan tangannya ke ranjang. Sadar, tidak seharusnya berlaku seperti orang gila. Ia turun dari ranjang, berdiri melihat jendela.

Sama seperti kemarin, ia melihat seseorang sedang di halaman. Kali ini sedang sibuk dengan pohon mangga yang mulai berbunga.

Dan sama seperti kemarin, Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar, menyusuri tangga untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengunyah sarapan malas-malasan. Bukan perkara lauknya. Oh, siapa yang akan menganggap mie goreng dengan sosis dan taburan bawang goreng itu tidak menggugah selera? Ini murni karena mood-nya. Amburadul sejak membuka mata tadi.

"Makan yang banyak, jadi kau tidak akan lemas berlari seperti kemarin." Chanyeol menggeret bangku lalu duduk dengan piring berisi segunung nasi.

"Aku tidak lemas karena lari, tapi sandalku lepas. Tolong garis bawahi itu." Jawab Baekhyun sok tegas.

"Ya, kugarisbawahi nanti. Minta bagian mana?" Chanyeol menaruh piring di atas meja, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke wajah Baekhyun "Mata, hidung, atau…bibir?"

DEG

Bersamaan dengan perilaku barusan, kepala Baekhyun seperti baru saja disiram seember es. Mengejutkan sekujur syarafnya.

Untung, Chanyeol langsung duduk lalu melahap telur dadar buatannya sendiri.

"Bercanda…" ucap Chanyeol setelah menelan suapan pertama "Kau mudah sekali gugup."

Salah siapa?!

Demi alam semesta dan seluruh isinya, Baekhyun bukan seorang yang mudah gugup. Ia sungguh sangat terbiasa berhadapan _bahkan_ dengan ribuan penonton dan ia tidak gugup. Seperti sekarang. Rasanya kulit Baekhyun sedang dipahat, luntur satu persatu.

Daripada terus manyun, Baekhyun memilih untuk mulai makan… kimchi? Kemarin tidak ada kimchi di manapun.

"Ini kimchi?" Baekhyun menunjuk mangkuk, memastikan.

"Menurutmu apa?" Chanyeol menantang perdebatan.

Baekhyun menatap sinis "Aku tanya baik-baik. Kemarin kau tidak menyediakan ini."

"Kemarin aku ke supermarket terlengkap di sini, mencarinya karena kupikir kau tidak nafsu makan karena tidak ada kimchi."

"Jadi kau membeli ini khusus untukku?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi suka sekali memastikan bahwa dirinya special.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Yeah. Jadi pastikan kau habiskan makananmu."

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu kimchi, hari ini aku akan makan banyak karena sudah tahu bahwa kau—"

Ups.

Hampir. Hampir saja Baekhyun keceplosan mengatakan '—bahwa kau masih lajang tanpa istri apalagi anak'. Rasanya ajal baru saja berhenti seruas di wajahnya.

"Bahwa aku…aku apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Penculik." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Berhenti mengataiku penculik."

"Itu kenyataanya. Kau—" jari telunjuk mengarah ke wajah Chanyeol "—yang entah bagaimana caranya—bisa menculikku dari pesawat di langit Singapura, lalu membawaku ke sini."

"Tanyakan pada manajermu." Jawab Chanyeol asal sembari segulung besar mie.

"Apa?"

"Tanyakan pada Kim Minseok—manajermu—kenapa aku bisa membawamu kemari."

Baekhyun tercengang. Rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan, tapi semua tertelan begitu saja dengan kesimpulan bahwa Kim Minseok alias Xiumin adalah partner tragedy penculikan ini? Wow.

"Mana ponselku?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghubungi manajerku, tentu saja."

"Seingatku ponselmu belum disetting jaringan Indonesia, jadi rasanya percuma." Chanyeol bangkit, menghampiri kulkas lalu kembali dengan ponsel di tangan "Pakai punyaku saja—eh tunggu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyentuh ponsel Chanyeol, si pemilik resort merangkap penculik—menurut Baekhyun—malah sibuk sendiri. Baekhyun mengelus dada menyabarkan diri.

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih hati-hati sekarang." Chanyeol menunjukkan layar ponsel di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang dengan postingan foto ia dan Chanyeol berlari di pasar kemarin. Jari Chanyeol menggeser layar, muncul foto saat Baekhyun masih makan mie dengan lahap—jika tidak mau disebut rakus. Okay, keadaan jadi tidak bisa diperkirakan.

"Apa… apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Iya, takut dengan komentar buruk yang muncul karena _image something angel_ hancur karena gaya makannya lebih mirip tukang tagih utang. Itu karena mie kemarin sangat enak, okay? Tolong digarisbawahi. Lagi.

Chanyeol menggedik bahu "Kebanyakan hanya bertanya di mana kira-kira bisa menemuimu lagi. Yah…semacam itulah." Ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya dicurigai sebagai teman dekat—cenderung pacar—Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi hari ini apa lebih baik kita tidak usah ke tempat Key hyung?"

"Woo, maunya!" bantah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik jengah "Maksudku, bisa ia yang datang kemari kan?"

"Dan membawa segudang entah apa saja itu yang ada di workshop nya?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, pasrah. Ia terima saja dengan segala ide dan konsekuensi yang nanti keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun sudah siap di depan rumah, di samping mobil Jeep yang terparkir, Chanyeol malah tidak terlihat. Bukan, tadi si Jangkung bertelinga lebar itu ia lihat sudah keluar rumah. Tapi ke mana ia sekarang?

Eh?

Baekhyun menoleh saat seseorang memakaikan topi di kepalanya. Itu Chanyeol yang beranjak berdiri di depannya, membenahi posisi topi di kepala Baekhyun, hingga wajah si Sipit itu hanya terlihat separuh.

"Kau lumayan juga kalau pakai topi."

Lumayan? Dia bilang apa? Lumayan? Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang disebut-sebut sebagai artis dengan visual terbaik mengalahkan artis wanita dibilang _LUMAYAN_ oleh seorang pemilik resort yang bahkan tidak jelas sertifikasinya?

Baekhyun mendongak, berniat protes namun siapa sangka…

Senyum Chanyeol berlatar cahaya matahari seketika membuat bibirnya terkunci.

"Ayo." Chanyeol menarik lengan kaos Baekhyun untuk naik masuk mobil.

Dan sekarang giliran lutut Baekhyun yang lemas rasanya.

Di dalam mobil jeep tanpa AC itu, Baekhyun lebih banyak diam. Ia diam antara tidak ingin bicara dan tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Satu-satunya kegiatan yang ia lakukan hanya melihat keluar jendela yang terbuka. Bosan juga rasanya terus melihat laut-jalan-pasar-laut-jalan-pa—

"Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh.

Park Chanyeol…

Dan semua rasa jenuh itu lenyap seketika ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Si Jangkung penculiknya itu sedang sibuk memutar tombol frekuensi radio yang suaranya terdengar seperti akan meledak.

"Kau suka music apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

 _Suaramu._

 _Suaramu music paling merdu di telingaku._

Hampir saja Baekhyun menampar bibir sendiri karena nyaris menyuarakan bisikan setan nyasar yang mampir ke otaknya. Hampir saja.

"Terserah." Baekhyun menumpu dagu pada jendela mobil. Ingin rasanya kembali menoleh ke kanan, tapi ia sadar betul bahwa kewarasan otaknya bisa menipis jika melakukannya.

.

 **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽**

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, _practically_. Kecuali bagian Chanyeol tidak lagi keluar meninggalkan workshop dan malah terus menonton Baekhyun bolak balik ganti baju. Dan… hal ini membuat Baekhyun harus berkali-kali menarik napas saat akan keluar ruang ganti, sekedar memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Apalagi bagian dada dan isinya. Entah bagaimana cara memastikannya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Key membenahi design di lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang iseng mencoba salah satu topi di gantungan. "Tidak. Belum ada."

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi Key.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini si Jangkung sedang memainkan topi itu di tangannya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik ataupun berniat mendengar pembicaraan ini. Dan tanpa alasan jelas, Baekhyun kesal.

"Tipemu seperti apa?" Key menjeda sedikit kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Tipe pacar."

"Yang… yang… " Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, siapa sangka mata lebar itu balik menatapnya. "Berapa lagi yang harus kucoba?" Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Saat itu semua kata kembali tertelan hingga mengganjal di dada.

"Bukannya kau artis terkenal, internasional. Aku juga tahu beberapa kali kau digosipkan mulai dengan artis sampai atlet."

Dan… semua tidak pernah benar. Memang beberapa dari gossip itu _mengarah_ benar, tapi tetap tidak benar. Baekhyun pernah dekat dengan Choi Jisoo, artis itu bahkan sempat menyatakan cinta padanya tapi Baekhyun menolak karena sama sekali tidak merasakan hal yang special tentangnya. Baekhyun pernah digosipkan dekat dengan Nam Joohyuk, atlet renang yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi itu hanya hubungan kakak-adik yang belakangan—dengar dari teman—Baekhyun tahu bahwa si Adik menyimpan rasa padanya. Belum lagi beberapa nama lain, semuanya tidak benar.

Baekhyun masih sendiri dan tidak pernah berharap menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Tidak seperti sekarang ini…

Saat Chanyeol mengambil gitar di pojok ruangan lalu duduk di rangka jendela. Jemarinya yang panjang mengiringi senandung suara beratnya.

Baekhyun mengharapkan hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Semua tidak ada yang benar…" gumam Baekhyun

"Semua gossip itu? Tidak satupun?" Key minta penegasan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidak satupun." Pandanganya terpaku pada sosok Chanyeol yang membelakangi cahaya matahari.

 _Love comes around_ terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol _._

.

 **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽** **바람** **벽**

.

Key baru melepaskan Baekhyun saat hampir sore. Itu pun karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Baekhyun besok sudah harus kembali ke Korea.

Kembali ke Korea…

Entah kenapa kalimat itu terasa berat di otak Baekhyun. Seperti mengganjal. Menyesakkan.

Memang Lombok sama sekali tempat asing baginya, memang orang-orang di sini juga asing baginya. Tapi ada kenyamanan yang tidak bisa didapat di tempat lain. Di belahan bumi yang pernah ia singgahi, di manapun itu.

"Ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ap—AH!"

Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan Baekhyun—yang sedang menuruni tangga—tiba-tiba berhenti. Baekhyun hampir terpeleset di anak tangga terakhir.

"Hati-hati saat melangkah."

Suara berat itu terlalu dekat. Tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Menyadarkan bahwa sekarang tubuhnya sedang ditopang kedua lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba berhenti." Keluh Baekhyun berusaha berdiri. Ia sudah tidak kaget, seharusnya ketukan jantungnya sudah normal. Namun nyatanya, menatap Chanyeol masih mengacaukan isi dadanya "Ayo masuk mobil."

Seakan terhisap kembali ke mimpi-mimpinya, Baekhyun diam sepanjang jalan. Sedikit ia teringat wajah yang muncul di mimpinya. Wajah misterius yang mengajaknya masuk lebih jauh.

"Malah melamun."

Cubitan diterima di hidung Baekhyun, membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. Senyata tatapan teduh Chanyeol padanya.

"Apa?"

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Jika yang kau maksud jalan-jalan adalah lari dari kejaran fans, sebaiknya tidak."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu." Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil di pinggiran hutan. Ia keluar mobil, sekedar melongok melalui jendela mengambil tas " _I am gonna show you my secret magnificient world_."

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut. Bukan, bukan hanya karena ia tidak begitu paham, tapi karena 'secret world' yang sekilas ia ragukan kemampuan listening telinganya.

"Ayo."

Butuh waktu 3 detik bagi Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Ia tidak bisa menebak dunia macam apa yang akan hadir di hadapannya.

.

.

Dan benar saja…

.

.

Masuk ke dalam hutan kecil itu, Baekhyun disuguhi pemandangan danau bening dengan dermaga kecil mengarah. Tidak ada yang bisa artis internasional itu lakukan selain tercengang.

Bukan, bukan karena Baekhyun adalah artis yang saking sibuknya show jadi kurang piknik, ia hanya terkesima. Okay? Matanya bukan pertama kali melihat pemandangan indah, tapi yang sekarang ada di depannya lebih dari itu. Indah sekaligus tak terjamah.

Chanyeol benar waktu mengungkapkan secret magnificient world. Di luar kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak paham benar arti ungkapan itu.

Intinya, Baekhyun seperti baru disembunyikan dari dunia yang seumur hidup ditinggalinya.

Chanyeol menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar seolah puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun "Kau bisa berenang kan?" ia bertanya sebelum melepas kaos dan lalu melesat ke dermaga, terjun bebas menimbulkan percik air.

Adegan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, tapi slow motion bagi mata Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol muncul di permukaan air "Ayo! Jangan bilang bahwa…"

Ucapannya terjeda suara tubuh Baekhyun menyusul ke dalam air.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah… Sial, airnya dingin. Ia berusaha meraih permukaan sebelum dadanya sesak namun…

Suara deburan terdengar dari sisi kananya. Ia menoleh dan…

Sosok yang berkali muncul di mimpinya, kini tersenyum padanya. Efeknya, Baekhyun hampir lupa bahwa dirinya bukan sejenis makhluk berinsang. Ia nyaris mengambil napas. Sebelum…

Tangannya ditarik sampai ke permukaan.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak ditinggalkan, ia justru diselamatkan.

Sampai di permukaan, Baekhyun mengusap wajah.

"Jangan berenang ke tengah." Suara berat terdengar kesal.

Berkali mengerjapkan mata, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol berenang di depannya.

"Chanyeol…"

"Kau pikir siapa? Peri hutan?" jawaban Chanyeol masih terdengar kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

tidak ada kata selain maaf & harap maklum bahwa ini ff dianggurin lama. Dan jika ada yang lupa sama ceritanya, dipersilakan untuk baca ulang.

Tolong digarisbawahi, terlalu banyak kata digarisbawahi di sini. Geeezzz. Emang gak kreatif -_-


End file.
